Ōhiru Menomuchi no kami
by Valkiria Thrud
Summary: Un día, Naruto despierta encontrandose con que ya no es un "él" a partir de ese momento, comienzan a aparecer criaturas extrañas en Konoha... La pareja es FemNaru/Sasu... pasen y lean por favor. Cap.4!
1. Nuevas Adquisiciones

**N/A: **Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió mientras revisaba informacion de Naruto, y me di cuenta de algunas cosas que más adelante se verán.

Con respecto al lenguaje japonés, casi no me gusta utilizarlo en las historias que escribo, pero me temo que en esta me he visto obligada a hacerlo, así que puede ser que en algunas partes no lo haga.

**Advertencia: **Esto se trata de un FemNaru, no necesitan muchas explicaciones. Por lo tanto esta historia no es Yaoi, ya que será la pareja de FemNaru/Sasu.

Bueno ahora a lo que vengo.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.

* * *

**Ōhiru Menomuchi no kami**

Por _Valkiria Thrud_

**1. Nuevas Adquisiciones.**

* * *

El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, era un día sin nubes, la mañana parecía haber comenzado tranquila, los aldeanos se disponían a abrir sus locales. Todo el mundo parecía felíz; las personas daban lo "Buenos días" a quienes se encontraban en el camino.

Si, era un día perfecto.

Una figura escondida entre las sabanas se movía inquieta al verse frustrado su intento por seguir durmiendo. Se incorporo aun con somnolencia tratando de desenredar sus piernas de las sabanas, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha y mientras esperaba que se calentara el agua, se deshizo de las ropas que cubrían su desnudez. Sin dignarse aun a abrir los ojos, se metió en la ducha para pocos segundos después abrirlos ante el sentimiento abrumador que le proporcionaba el agua tibia.

Tomo una barra de jabón y comenzó a tallar su cuerpo. Pero se detuvo ante la sensación desconocida que sentia bajo sus manos al tallarse.

-_Algo no anda bien_.- pensó.

Sus manos recorrieron su torso y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al sentir las dos nuevas protuberancias que sobresalían de su pecho. Y aun incrédulo de lo que sentia, las apretó un poco para comprobar su teoría.

Salio de la ducha presurosamente, y se dirigió al espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba empotrado en la puerta del baño. Echo un vistazo a la figura que surgía frente a él.

Con horror descubrió en lugar de la habitual figura de Adán, a una hermosa y despampanante Eva, de largas y doradas hebras que llegaban hasta por debajo de sus muslos. Unas largas y rizadas capas de pestañas sobre sus ojos azules como el mar en tiempos de cólera.

La sorpresa no tardo en golpear al desafortunado y llego expresada con un alarido de entre sorpresa y terror. Más que por ver aquel cuerpo desnudo de mujer ante sus ojos que prácticamente ahora era el suyo; fue la sorpresa de encontrarse con que ya no era más un hombre.

Después de haber dejado a casi medio mundo sordo por su potente chillido, un ataque de sonoras carcajadas se escapaban de su garganta. Era obvio que esto era una broma; ¿Qué más podía ser? Pensó con optimismo.

Probablemente estaba bajo un henge. Claro, estaba tan asustado que no había reconsiderado que era la opción más lógica. Pero bueno, él no era precisamente reconocido por ser un shinobi astuto.

Pronuncio la palabra "Kay" que cancelaría el genjutsu, mas sin embargo no paso nada. Volvió a intentarlo alzando un poco más la voz, pero para su desdicha, no funciono.

La desesperación comenzó a invadirlo, la cruel realidad de que ahora era mujer no era precisamente algo divertido, en un tiempo, cuando era un niño de trece años, esto lo abría visto divertido para molestar a los adultos. Pero ahora que él era un hombre con veinte años encima; eso ya no le parecía divertido. Y ahora que observaba bien, la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, era muy parecida a su _Sexy no Jutsu, _sin embargo, algunos rasgos eran más sutiles, y el más notable eran los dos senos. No eran tan llamativos, tenian un tamaño regular, y las caderas no eran tan sobre salientes.

Convencido de que no podía remediarlo por su cuenta, rápidamente salio del baño y se dirigió a su habitación, para vestirse e ir en busca de la persona quien él creía que podría encontrar una cura para su mal.

* * *

-Ja, ja, ja…- una larga y sonora carcajada se escapaba desde la garganta de la "joven" mujer que se encontraba sentada detrás de su escritorio.

Mientras que la rubia más joven, la miraba con enfado y bufando por ser objeto de burla de la mujer mayor, pues había acudido a ella por ayuda, realmente esa no era la actitud que esperaba por parte de la rubia detrás del escritorio, aunque debía admitir que tampoco había esperado que actuara comprensiva ante su situación.

-Sabes, me alegro de que te diviertas con el infortunio de las demás personas.- dijo sarcásticamente cruzando sus brazos sobre sus nuevas adquisiciones.- ¡Grrr! ¡Odio estas cosas! ¡No entiendo como pueden las mujeres andar por ahí con esto!- dijo irritada, al recordar sus nuevos senos.

-Cálmate mocosa, no tienes porque hacer tanto escándalo por algo tan simple.- dijo con tranquilidad mientras tomaba uno de los informes en su escritorio y lo miraba sin interés alguno.-Además, ya me estaba preguntando cuando se disolvería el sello.-

-¿Qué sello?- pregunto interesada ignorando el adjetivo femenino.

-Veras Naruto.- dijo dejando de lado el informe y poniéndose seria, como la situación lo requería.- En realidad, tú siempre has sido una chica.-

Naruto le dirigió una mirada interrogante, dándole a entender a Tsunade, que no comprendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Quiero decir, que cuando tú naciste eras una niña, no un niño. Sarutobi-sensei, puso en ti un sello especial, el cual escondía tu propio género, este era temporal, y lo adapto para que se desvaneciera en un tiempo determinado pero nunca dijo cuando ocurriría. Si te pones a analizar, se que comprenderás el porque lo hizo ¿o me equivoco?-

Naruto dudo un momento; pero después de reflexionar un par de segundos, comprendió de lo que le hablaba la Hokage. Su infancia fue muy difícil, no solo por ser huérfano, sino que además por ser el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi; si hubiese vivido desde un principio como una niña, era seguro que no llegaba a los ocho años por los constantes abusos que sufría. (N/A: me refiero a que lo golpeaban, me parece demasiado cruel ponerlo en una situación de violación)

Dio un largo suspiro, ahora que su vida comenzaba a arreglarse, se volvía a complicar. ¿Acaso Kami lo odiaba?

-¿Por qué me lo ocultaron? ¿Por qué?- cuestiono dolida.

-Porque si lo supieras, no podrías haber vivido una vida normal.- respondió Tsunade.

-¡¿A esto llaman una vida normal?! Yo jamás he podido ser normal.- respondió molesta.

-Pero lo hecho, hecho esta; y no hay vuelta atrás. Sabes que el hubiera no existe.-

-¿Cómo les explicare esto a mis amigos?- dijo resignada, sabia que ya no podía hacer nada.

-Ellos entenderán. Si realmente son tus amigos lo harán. Además, tú no lo sabias.- respondió la Hokage.

El silencio reino en la habitación durante escasos minutos, ya que Tsunade lo rompió al percatarse de las ropas de Naruto.

-Ahora que eres una chica, ¿No crees que deberías usar algo más femenino?-

Naruto la miro ofendida. ¡Acababa de descubrir que es una mujer! Como diablos espera que acepte tan fácilmente esa situación y pretendiera que todo estaba bien. Oh si, ya se lo imaginaba: Oh, mira Tsunade-baachan, que falda tan hermosa, ¡me la compras, me la compras! ¡Si! ¡Si!

-¡Mis ropas están bien! ¡No las voy a cambiar!- grito la rubia menor.

* * *

Los hombre le lanzaban miradas lascivas, y eso lo hacia ponerse aun más de peor humor del que estaba hace una hora. Siempre había deseado que las personas le prestasen atención, ¡pero eso no era lo que queria! Ahora que llevaba ropas más propias de su genero, llamaba más la atención, sobre todo algunos pensaban en como podía ser posible que una cara tan bonita, tuviera el ceño fruncido.

En cada puesto por el que pasaban, algún hombre no perdía la oportunidad y le dedicaba un piropo; lo cual hacia que sus nervios se pusieran de punta. Era tal vez incluso peor que las miradas de odio.

-Debes sentirte incomodo por este cambio tan radical, Naruto.- dijo Shizune que caminaba a un costado de Naruto. Tsunade le había informado de la situación actual de la ahora rubia hiperactiva, ya que necesitaba que alguien de confianza llevara a la nueva chica de compras; Sakura había sido la primera opción de la Hokage, sin embargo Naruto se negó rotundamente debido a que no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones.

-…- Naruto se limitó a responder, hablar sobre el tema era aun más irritante.

-Me sorprende que Tsunade-sama haya puesto a disposición, su cuenta bancaria, teniendo en cuenta de que exigió que deberías renovar tu guardarropa, será un enorme gasto el que tendrá que hacerse.-

-Lo único que me interesa es no regresar a casa con ropas tan afeminadas.-respondió restándole importancia a las palabras de Shizune.

-Bueno, me temo que eso será casi imposible, ella ordeno específicamente que no te dejara escoger la ropa.- comento divertida.

-¡Pero YO voy a ser quien las use!- gritó irritada.

Todas las personas de los alrededores miraban con interés a la rubia gritona.

-Será mejor que te calmes Naruto, estas llamando la atención.- comento Shizune al captar la mirada de los aldeanos.

De mala gana y bufando, Naruto obedeció y se cruzo de brazos sin hacer algún comentario grosero. Shizune hasta llego a pensar que tenía síndrome premenstrual.

* * *

Acababa de llegar de una misión que había durado una semana, no era de gran importancia, simplemente tuvo que escoltar a un señor feudal que estaba de visita en la aldea; la misión no tuvo ningún contratiempo, él y su equipo que estaba conformado por Hyuga Neji y Rock Lee regresaron sin perder un minuto.

Detestaba esa clase de misiones, desde que regreso a la aldea, todas ellas han sido de baja categoría. Aun no se ganaba la confianza de la Hokage. Pero no podía culparla, después de todo lo ocurrido ni el mismo se tendría confianza.

Lo único que deseaba en ese momento, era regresar a su apartamento y descansar en lugar de ir a ver a alguno de sus amigos (que en realidad en este caso, era Naruto) no importaba mucho, después de todo, el no muy sociable, desde su regreso (en contra de su voluntad, pero sin quejarse al ver los beneficios) había estado tratando de llevar la vida que había tenido antes de desertar, pero para su mala fortuna, nada volvería a ser igual; por lo menos eso es lo que él veía por el trato que recibía de los demas ninjas que conoció cuando tenia doce años.

Los beneficios eran el principal motivo por el cual accedió a regresar a la aldea. No eran nada despreciables, la oportunidad de restablecer su clan y que su apellido tuviera el mismo prestigio del que gozaba cuando estaba en sus días de gloria, fue lo único que lo convenció. Sin embargo, él aun no elegía a la mujer indicada para producir los bebés, estaba tomándole más tiempo del que peso, ninguna mujer era su agrado.

De repente, el ruido inconfundible de su estomago demandando alimento lo hizo detenerse. Tuvo que reconsiderar el ir a su departamento, no tenia muchos ánimos de preparase el mismo su comida, estaba agotado por la misión.

Cambio su rumbo en dirección al primer lugar que se le ocurrió, Ichiraku Ramen. Seguramente Naruto estaría ahí. _Seria muy buena idea ir a molestarlo._ Pensó malvadamente ante la idea tan macabra.

No se apresuro, se tomo su tiempo, después de todo, Naruto se la pasaba horas allí haciendo rico al dueño. Miro con interés a una de las tiendas de ropas para mujeres que había en el camino. Había una gran multitud de hombres amontonados intentando ver el interior de la tienda. Ni siquiera era de lencería para justificar el que quisieran ver, era una tienda de ropa para kunoichi. Estuvo a punto de seguir con su camino, pero se detuvo al escuchar una fuerte exclamación.

-¡Déjenme salir!- escucho una voz femenina. Al parecer era a quien los hombres querían ver.

-Por favor bella señorita.- dijo uno de los tantos hombres allí.- ¿Me concedería la dicha de salir en una cita conmigo?- pregunto de manera muy poética.

-¡Que se a creído, viejo pervertido!- exclamo la joven asqueada de la proposición, e intentaba hacerse camino entre el tumulto de hombres, y conteniéndose de las ganas de golpearlos a todos.

Con mucho esfuerzo, logro salir de la tienda, pero lamentablemente para ella, los hombres que la estaban acosando no la perdían de vista y seguían siguiéndola.

-Con permiso, con permiso. Por favor déjenme pasar.- pidió otra voz, al parecer pertenecía a una mujer más mayor.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada a la mujer que pertenecía esta voz, la conocía, pertenecía a Shizune, la asistente de la Hokage. Después, la observo que se apresuraba a la otra mujer que se encontraba nuevamente rodeada de hombre, al parecer ella la conocía.

-¡Por favor! ¡Podrían alejarse! ¡Si hacen enfurecer a esta señorita, lo lamentaran!- Advirtió Shizune al ver las nacientes intenciones de Naruto, al parecer se estaba preparando para darles una paliza.

Los hombres, de muy mala gana fueron alejándose de ella y dejarla sola. Fue entonces cuando Sasuke pudo ver a la mujer que todos los hombres asediaban.

Ahora comprendía el interés de aquel mar de testosterona, la joven era muy bella, su largo y dorado cabello, estaba sostenido en una cola alta, además llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes delgados, que era ajustado en la parte del torso con un discreto escote, y la falda caía libremente y le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. (N/A: no soy muy buena describiendo la ropa)

Se sorprendió a si mismo mirando con interés a la rubia y se abofeteo mentalmente por haber detenido su vista en el discreto escote de la joven, y con un leve sonrojo por su indiscreción (y por el descubrimiento de que se estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido) retiró la mirada de ese lugar para ver con más atención su rostro.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupada Shizune al ver la cara de afligida que tenia Naruto.

-Si, estaré bien en cuanto lleguemos a mi departamento.- dijo sin ánimos.

Las dos mujeres se marcharon sin darse cuenta de la presencia del Uchiha, quien estaba estático en su sitio.

-Esa chica me es familiar.- dijo mirando en las dirección por donde se habían marchado las dos mujeres.

Comenzó a caminar en el mismo rumbo, había decidido seguirlas, la curiosidad era grande y si no se deshacía de ella, no podría dormir esta noche.

Las siguió con mucho cuidado de no ser descubierto, saltaba de techo en techo a una distancia lo suficientemente cercas para no perderles el rastro pero no lo suficiente para que ellas se percataran de su presencia.

* * *

-Tengo mucha hambre.- dijo Naruto sosteniéndose su estomago ante la petición que le hacia este.

-Ahora que ya terminamos de hacer las compras de lo más indispensable, podemos ir a comer. Seguramente con el susto de esta mañana no habrás desayunado.- dijo Shizune sonriendo.

-Por supuesto que no. Se me espanto el apetito y hasta ahora lo vengo resintiendo.-

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieres comer?-sonrió ante la pregunta, que ya estaba por demas.

-¡RAMEN!- gritó Naruto muy emocionada, estaba esperando ese momento.

Ambas se dirigieron hacia el puesto de ramen. Entraron y se sentaron esperando que les tomaran su orden.

Sasuke bajo y se acerco al lugar, esa chica se parecía mucho a Naruto, no solo por el enorme grito que dio unas cuantas calles atrás, también estaba la voz, aunque esta era suave a diferencia de la voz de hombre.

Sasuke la miro en estado de Shock, ahora que estaba más cerca de ella, aunque estaba de perfil, podía distinguirla, reconocería esas mejillas en cualquier lugar, pero ¿Por qué Naruto se disfrazaría de mujer? Él había creído que el rubio por fin había madurado, pero ahora pensó que se equivoco. Y en su estado de incredulidad, no pudo más que pronunciar su nombre.

-¿Naruto?-

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, el mundo dejo de girar, o por lo menos eso fue lo que sintió al reconocer la voz masculina a su lado.

De todas las personas con las que se podía encontrar en la aldea, ¿Tenia que ser precisamente él?

-¿Eres tú, Naruto?- volvió a preguntar, al parecer aun la nueva informacion que había recibido, no llegaba a su cerebro.

Naruto miro con horror a Sasuke, el momento que había temido había llegado, y para su mala suerte no tenia prevista una explicación.

-Por tu silencio puedo confirmar mis sospechas. Pero ¿Por qué tienes esa apariencia? Porque por lo que veo, no estas usando ningún Henge.-

Shizune miraba con horror la escena, no tenia idea de cómo ayudar a la desafortunada rubia, y dudaba que algún argumento que pudiese dar funcionase con el Uchiha.

-Bueno, yo…- dijo Naruto bajando su mirada al no poder sostenerla ante la del Uchiha.- Al parecer, siempre he sido una chica. Esta misma mañana lo descubrí.- dijo cansadamente.

La mirada de Sasuke no demostraba asombro alguno. Sin embargo, en su interior estaba completamente impresionado del nuevo descubrimiento. ¿Naruto _una niña_? La noticia aun no lograba digerirla completamente, no tenia idea de cómo reaccionar.

Sin siquiera preguntar nada más, salio del local dejando a dos mujeres confundidas por su aparente desinterés en la noticia. Rápidamente, Naruto se levanto del lugar que ocupaba y salio del restauran diciendo que volvería.

-¡Sasuke!- grito para llamar su atención.

Al escuchar su nombre y reconocer la nueva voz que lo llamaba, detuvo su andar y giro hasta quedar de perfil, esperando a que la rubia llegara hasta donde él estaba.

-Por favor no le vayas a decir nadie sobre esto.- pidió Naruto al haber llegado a su lado.

Sasuke la miro indiferente. Por supuesto que no le diría a nadie, no era su deber, no tenia porque hacer eso. ¿Cómo seria el mundo si anduviéramos por ahí contando los secretos que no nos pertenecen? ¿Qué clase de persona seriamos, si cada vez que nos confiaran algún secreto lo reveláramos?

-Hn. ¿Quién crees que soy? Además, yo no necesito correr la voz, tú mismo serás quien hable con tus amigos, después de todo no podrás esconderte por siempre, dobe.- dijo sin importancia dispuesto a continuar con su camino.

Naruto no replico por el apodo, estaba tan concentrado el lo ciertas que eran las palabras de Sasuke, que no se dio cuenta que estaba solo parado en medio de la calle. Sasuke se había ido.

* * *

**N/A: **Es más largo de lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir, pero en serio espero que les guste y me dejaran un Review para saber su opinión. Se me ocurrió escribir esto porque a mi me encantan las historias de esta temitica, y como no he encontrado muchas historias de FemNaru en español, pues decidí escribir una; todas las que e leído son en ingles y bueno, así fue como me inspire.

Bueno realmente espero que alguien se tome la molestia de dar su opinión, así sabré yo si debo continuar con esto.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Mensajeros

**N/A: **Dado que ya entre a la escuela subiré el capi, aun no escribo mucho del capitulo tres, ya tengo planeado que sucederá, pero aun no se como desarrollarlo, así que el siguiente, tardara más. Este capitulo lo difrute al escribirlo, asi que espero que ustedes tambien lo disfruten.

En este capítulo no hay mucha participación de Naruto.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**

* * *

**

Ōhiru Menomuchi no kami

Por _Valkiria Thrud_

**2. Mensajeros.**

Sakura estaba de camino a su casa, después de un día atareado en el hospital, se merecía un buen descanso. Había sido un día bastante normal, a excepción de que hoy había llegado un equipo de Jounins con extrañas heridas que recorrían por todo sus cuerpos.

Las heridas no habían sido causas por ningún tipo de arma ninja, eso era seguro dado por la condición de estas. Los cortes eran profundos, sin embargo, los Jounins no parecían sufrir por ellas, además, no se presentaba sangrado; lo cual había desconcertado en extremo a los médicos que se encontraban atendiendo a los ninjas.

Aparte de eso, estaba el daño psicológico que parecían presentar, tenian delirios, y describían a su atacante como tres kamaitachis (1). De ahí en más, parecían estar perfectamente bien.

Siguió caminando hacia su departamento, el cual había alquilado alrededor de casi seis meses. Le tomo tiempo adaptarse a la vida en solitario, pero poco tiempo después lo había logrado.

Ya era de noche, era más que obvio. Las estrellas brillaban en lo alto al igual que la luna llena. Sin embargo, la visibilidad no era nula debido a las lámparas que iluminaban las calles, aunque debía admitir que estaba un poco asustada, ya que la calle por la que transitaba no se encontraba ningún alma mas que ella. Y no ayudaba en nada el sentir la sensación de que alguien la vigilaba con esmero.

Apresuro su paso, debía llegar a su departamento rápido y deshacerse de la paranoia que al parecer comenzaba a florecer en ella. A unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella, pudo sentir que alguien se aproximaba paulatinamente. Un escalofrió súbito le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, y con cautela, se volvió sobre sus pasos para enfrentar a su acosador. Sin embargo, al hacer aquello, no encontró nada, mas que así misma en aquella calle solitaria.

Exhaló un suspiro de alivio al no ver a nadie, pero cuando se dispuso a retomar su camino, al volverse hacia el frente a un paso de ella, había un horrible Oni (2) que la miraba con sus enormes ojos llenos de malicia.

Sakura suprimió el grito que estuvo a punto de escapar de su garganta. Fue tal el asombro de ver esa horrenda criatura frente a ella, que la informacion que mandaba su cerebro a sus pies para que corriera, no llegaba. Por lo tanto, la pelirosa estaba estática en su lugar.

El enorme Oni, se preparaba para lanzar su ataque, levanto el mazo que llevaba, sobre su cabeza, y con gran velocidad lo dirigió hacia su victima que se encontraba frente a él. Sin embargo, su arma jamás llego a tocar a la pelirosa ya que esta no se encontraba en su sitio. Buscó con desconcierto a la kunoichi, pero no la encontró.

En uno de los techos cercanos a donde se encontraba el demonio, se encontraba Sakura, al parecer aun no se daba cuenta de que había sido rescatada, aun esperaba el golpe. Al no sentir dolor alguno, abrió los ojos, que hasta el momento los había mantenido cerrados fuertemente, para averiguar lo que había ocurrido. Fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que a su lado, de pie sobre el tejado se encontraba Hyuga Neji, quien observaba con su Byakugan a la criatura que busca con impaciencia a su presa.

Sakura aun no salía de su estado de asombro. Aun le parecía increíble que estuviese viva. Después de que consiguió tranquilizarse, se puso de pie junto a Neji, para mirar al demonio que aun la buscaba con insistencia.

-¿De dónde salio esa criatura?- cuestiono Neji sin mirarla, al parecer la pregunta no iba dirigida a ella, así que no respondió.

Mientras tanto, el demonio Oni aun no se daba por vencido, estaba dispuesto a causar caos, pero de repente, miro hacia arriba, y vio a los dos ninjas parados sobre las tejas de un edificio cercano. Los dos al verse descubiertos, se prepararon para luchar contra el ogro, pero rápidamente, este se detuvo al verse interrumpido por otro Oni, quien le susurro algo en la oreja.

-No crean que se han salvado.-dijo el primer ogro.-Muy pronto, su mundo caerá en tinieblas, y mi señor será quien gobierne para siempre.

Sakura y Neji le miraron sin comprender, y asombrados de que el monstruo pudiese hablar, observaron como estaban apunto de marcharse, cuando el segundo ogro se volvió hacia ellos.

-Por cierto, díganle a _Ammy _que su hermano a regresado y que desea volver a verla muy pronto.- dijo el ogro para después marcharse junto con el otro que le esperaba impaciente.

Ambos ninjas se sintieron tranquilos al no tener que enfrentarse contra esos demonios, pero su tranquilidad fue pronto remplazada por la confusión.

-¿Quién es Ammy?

* * *

Los nueve novatos (a excepción de Naruto) y el equipo de Gai, Konohamaru y sus dos compañeros, junto con los Jounins, se encontraban impacientes en la oficina de la Hokage. Tsunade los había llamando muy temprano esa mañana para informales de algo muy importante.

Todos estaban en silencio, esperando a que la mujer rubia hablara, pero por la cara que tenia la mujer, podían concluir que se trataba de algo muy serio y delicado. El silencio era insoportable, la curiosidad era mucha y a algunos de ellos les costaba mantenerse calmados.

-Supongo que debo ir directo al grano.- dijo irguiéndose en su puesto.- Hay dos cosas de las que quiero hablar con ustedes. Sakura y Neji me informaron de algo ocurrido anoche.- dirigió su mirada a los dándoles a entender que ellos debían ser quienes explicaran lo ocurrido al ser quienes lo experimentaron.

-Pero primero.-continuó.-Debemos hablar de la situación actual de Naruto.

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto Sakura.

-Me temo que en estos momentos, Naruto ya no es la persona que conocieron. Ahora, su aspecto… es diferente.- dijo Tsunade dudando de si debía decirlo de esa manera.

-¿Qué quiere decir, Tsunade-sama?- pregunto Sakura al ver la expresión de la rubia.

-Realmente no se como explicárselos. Pero creo que es mejor terminar con esto de una vez.- dijo. Puso sus codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazo sus dedos recargando su barbilla sobre ellos, señal de que lo que estaba a punto de decir era muy importante, pensaron algunos.

-Creo que será mejor que lo vean ustedes mismos.- termino diciendo. Después, ordeno a Shizune que llamara a Naruto quien se encontraba en otra habitación.

Después de unos pocos segundos, Shizune volvió, y detrás de ella, la seguía una joven rubia extrañamente familiar.

-Bien, aquí la tienen, conozcan a la verdadera Naruto.- Tsunade se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la chica en cuestión.

Todos los presente a se encontraban en aparente estado de Shock, estaban totalmente asombrados por la noticia que se les acababa de dar, todos a excepción de Sasuke que ya había sido testigo de la nueva apariencia de Naruto, el día anterior.

Naruto se estaba comenzando a impacientar, y no ver reacción alguna de sus amigos, la hacia ponerse aun más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-Así que eres una chica- dijo Shikamaru.

-Nunca dejas de sorprendernos.- esta vez hablo Ino.

Por fin, todos reaccionaron, cada uno de ellos no perdió la oportunidad de hacer un comentario a la rubia, todos se dirigían en la misma dirección, haciendo comprender a la nueva chica que su aspecto no era importante, sino lo que llevaba en el interior.

-¡Te ves mucho mejor así! ¡Si que estas ardiente, Naruto!- sin duda ese fue Kiba.

Sin embargo, Naruto no lo paso por alto, y en descuido del chico perro, le dio un golpe en la cabeza que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo mandara de visita al suelo. Definitivamente los temores de Naruto fueron en vano, ninguno de sus amigos le reprocho por la aparente mentira, y eso era lo que más le había preocupado.

* * *

Habían pasado tan solo una hora de la noticia de que Naruto era una chica. Ahora la expresión en el rostro de todos era de una preocupación latente, y la causa de ello era el segundo asunto que los había traído a esta reunión.

Sakura y Neji habían relatado lo ocurrido la noche anterior. En lo único en lo que pensaban todos lo presente, era en porque se presentaría unas criaturas así en la aldea, después, Sakura hablo sobre los Jounins que habían llegado al hospital con heridas misteriosa. El asunto se estaba volviendo extraño, y todos llegaron a la conclusión de que algo muy malo pasaría pronto.

-¿Pero quién es Ammy?- pregunto Naruto confundida.

-Ellos no dijeron nada más. Pero estoy seguro que esa persona tiene algo que ver con el asunto.-dijo Neji.-También estoy convencido de que esas criaturas no son nuestra principal preocupación.

-Te refieres a que alguien los mando a entregar el mensaje- afirmó Sasuke.

-En dado caso lo único que podemos hacer es mantenernos alerta por si vuelven.-dijo Tsunade en tono autoritario.- Mientras tanto pueden retirarse. Ah, Una cosa más, procuren volver a sus hogares antes del anochecer. Hoy mismo informare a la aldea que habrá toque de queda.

Todos los presentes asintieron y se marcharon sin decir más.

* * *

Golpes, patadas, puñetazos y diversos ataques volaban en el campo y era un buen entrenamiento lo que necesitaba para poder sentir que la normalidad volvía a su vida, al menos estaba contento de que sus amigos lo siguieran tratando igual. Y sobre todo ahora que estaba entrenando con Sasuke, porque no queria que él se midiera en su fuerza solo porque ahora era una chica.

El sudor impregnaba su cuerpo, señal clara de que esta esforzándose al máximo. Ambos habían acordado solo luchar con taijutsu, lo cual hacia que la lucha estuviera pareja. Ninguno de los daba indicios de rendirse, hasta que se detuvieron quedando alejados uno del otro, esperando a que su contrincante hiciera el próximo movimiento, los dos tenian una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros, siempre la lucían cuando se enfrentaban.

Solo había un ninja, que observaba la contienda de los dos ninjas, que eran tan obstinados que estaba seguro, de que aunque les arrancaran las piernas, seguirían luchando. Era esa rivalidad la que los hacia sacar fuerzas de donde no las había para no dejarse ganar por el otro.

Ambos, Naruto y Sasuke estaban jadeando, pero aun así, estaban dispuestos a continuar con su lucha; pero fue en ese momento cuando su ex-sensei intervino terminando así, con el "entrenamiento".

-Es suficiente.-dijo Kakashi.- Se esta haciendo tarde, recuerden lo que la Hokage ordeno.

Ambos asintieron de mala gana, y a regañadientes acataron la orden que se les había dado. El ninja frente a ellos se despidió y en una bocanada de humo, desapareció de la vista de los dos jóvenes adultos.

El moreno se aproximo hacia uno de los árboles cercanos, se agacho y tomo su chokuto para después levantarse e iniciar su marcha a su departamento ignorando a la rubia detrás de él.

-¡Oye! ¡Esperame, Sasuke!- grito molesta porque la ignorara.

-Hn.- el no le hizo caso y continuo con su camino.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la vía donde sus caminos se separaban. Naruto se despido alegremente como siempre lo hacia y Sasuke hizo lo mismo (claro que no tan enérgicamente) y se dirigió hacia su apartamento.

* * *

Durante su trayecto, Sasuke caminaba sin prisa, realmente a él no le preocupa el que pudiese atacarlo una de esas criaturas de las que le habían hablado Neji y Sakura. Él era un Uchiha y no debía tener miedo de nada.

Sin embargo, no podía ocultar que tenia curiosidad el que una criatura así apareciera en Konoha, no es que no creyera que algo así pudiera existir, era solo que no es común que criaturas de ese tipo aparezcan a menos que alguien muy poderoso le invoque.

Repentinamente, se encontró en una calle desierta a excepción por un hombre, que al parecer estaba ebrio. Se tambaleaba de un lado a otro por la calle, haciéndole pensar a Sasuke, que en cualquier momento caería al suelo. Sin embargo, esto nunca ocurrió, pero lo que si ocurrió fue que con un gran impulso, el hombre se lanzo contra él dispuesto a atacarlo. Sobra decir que el Uchiha lo esquivo con gran facilidad.

Se volvió para encarar al hombre, pero justo cuando lo hacia, vio lo que parecía ser un chakra oscuro emanando sobre la figura del hombre, era muy leve y apenas perceptible para sus ojos. Activó su Sharingan para poder tener una mejor visión, pero lo que vio lo dejo perplejo. Sobre el hombro izquierdo del hombre, se encontraba sentado un pequeño amanojuku (3).

-Será mejor que te resignes humano.- hablo el pequeño demonio con una voz chillona.- muy pronto, todos los seres como tu perecerán y este mundo le pertenecerá al señor de la noche.- rió macabramente con su voz molesta.

Sasuke gruño molesto por las palabras de la criatura; no tenía otra opción, tendría que luchar contra el diablillo. Desenfundo a Kusanagi y se puso en posición de pelea.

El pequeño amanojuku dejo de mandar órdenes a su títere cuando vio el arma del Uchiha, comenzó a invadirlo un temor muy grande. El filo de la espada brillaba en contraste con las luces de los postes que iluminaban la calle, eso la hacia ver mucho más letal de lo que ya era.

-¿Cómo obtuviste esa espada, humano?- cuestiono sin apartar sus diminutos ojos de la espada legendaria.

-No es asunto tuyo.- respondió tajante.

El diablillo rió burlonamente mostrando al Uchiha su pequeños pero filosos dientes, después la risa se convirtió en carcajadas fuertes y sonoras.

-No tienes idea del poder que llevas en manos ¿verdad?- dijo sin que aun la sonrisa en su rostro desapareciera.

Sasuke lo miro con indiferencia, claro que sabia que era una espada legendaria, pero ¿No se suponía que era solo eso, una leyenda?

Se preparo para atacar a su oponente, se aferro con más fuerza a su chokuto y estuvo a punto de atacar al demonio, pero su marcha se detuvo al momento en que el ser sobrenatural levanto una de sus pequeñas y delgadas manos, y lo señalo con su largo dedo índice. Lo paralizo al instante, Sasuke no era capaz de conseguir que alguno de sus músculos se moviera.

-¿Cuál es la prisa? Yo no vine aquí con la intención de pelear.- dijo burlonamente.

-¿Qué no viniste para pelea? Pero si tú fuiste quien me ataco primero.-dijo el moreno.

-Cierto, solo queria divertirme un poco. La verdad es que vine a entregar un mensaje de mi señor para "tu señora".

Sasuke arqueo una ceja en señal de incomprensión. Le miro impasible en señal de que continuara.

-Aquí traigo el mensaje, escrito por su puño y letra.- dijo dejando caer un sobre al suelo, para después esfumarse en una nube de humo negro.

Después de eso, el pobre hombre cayó inconsciente al suelo como un costal. Sasuke enfundo a Kusanagi y se aproximo al lugar donde estaba la carta. La tomo entre sus dedos; realmente no era nada especial, estaba hecha de papel normal. La abrió con mucho cuidado, en dado caso de que se tratase de una trampa, pero afortunadamente no lo era. Estaba escrita con impecable caligrafía.

_Querida Ammy_

_Espero que te encuentres disfrutando de la vida, porque yo no. Pasar mi vida entre las sombras no es nada divertido, y todo porque a ti, te gusta estar huyendo de mí. Pero no te aflijas, muy pronto volveremos a reunirnos, debemos dejar nuestros rencores atrás. ¿O es que acaso aun no me perdonas por lo que hice? Si no mal recuerdo, mi obra fue un gran beneficio para la humanidad. _

_Bueno, en fin, quiero decirte que muy pronto me reuniré contigo, al fin, después de tanto tiempo de no vernos, estaremos frente a frente, y me temo que esta vez, no podrás huir_. _No podrás, y tú misma lo sabes. _

_Así que solo te queda esperar lo inevitable. Yo espero este encuentro con ansias, porque a pesar de todo, yo aun te sigo queriendo. Me despido._

_Tu hermano que te quiere_

_Mikoto (4)_

Sasuke termino de leer la carta sin comprender, y de nuevo estaba el nombre de Ammy, lo cual hacia que la situación se tornara aun más misteriosa. Puso la carta en el sobre, y lo guardo entre su ropa, después, decidió retomar su camino y se dirigió a su hogar.

* * *

Había un gran desorden, una gran cantidad de papeles yacían en el suelo y esto era debido a que Tsunade, los había arrojado ante su desconcierto por la carta que le había sido entregada por el Uchiha.

Muy temprano por la mañana, se había presentado en su oficina, para entregarle esa carta y relatarle su encuentro con el amanojuku la noche anterior. Y en esos momentos, se encontraba en un estado de frustración al no saber que hacer para impedir que criaturas sobrenaturales entraran a la aldea.

-Por lo que he podido entender de este asunto; es que la persona a quien va dirigida la carta, se encuentra en la aldea.- dijo Sasuke con su típica expresión desinteresada.

-Si, también pienso lo mismo. Pero aquí el problema es identificar a esta persona.- dijo Tsunade seriamente.- Debemos encontrarla antes de que esos seres lo hagan, todo esto me da la impresión de que ella es alguien muy importante.

Ambos guardaron silencio, mientras Tsunade, volvía a leer la carta, logrando solo al final, terminar más frustrada al no encontrar respuestas.

-¡Shizune!- grito fuertemente a su asistente.

-¿Si, Tsunade-sama?- pregunto al momento que abría la puerta rápidamente.

-Quiero que llames al equipo de Kakashi, (claro que a Sasuke no, ya estaba allí) inmediatamente, y diles que es _urgente_.- dijo añadiendo énfasis al final.

-En seguida.- dijo desapareciendo tras la puerta.

La rubia volvió a fijar su vista en la carta y comenzó a escudriñarla esperando poder encontrar alguna pista que le llevara hacia la tal _Ammy._

Mientras tanto, Sasuke solo permanecía impasible observando por la ventana, esperando a que su equipo llegara para comenzar con la nueva misión, la cual el suponía con toda seguridad, que se trataba de encontrar a aquella mujer.

En lo que fuese que estuviese metida, definitivamente, no podía ser nada bueno.

* * *

**Glosario**

**Kamaitachi** (1) En el folklore japonés, es un demonio con aspecto de comadreja con garras en forma de hoz con las que ataca a los humanos causándoles heridas profundas e indoloras. Atacaba en equipo de tres, el primero se apresuraba y aturdía a la victima, el segundo lo cortaba con sus garras y el tercero aplicaba la medicina que eliminaba el dolor y suprimía la sangre de la victima.

**Oni** (2) son similares a los demonios u ogros occidentales. Como los que puede invocar Tayuya.

**Amanojuku **(3) significa "diablillo del cielo" En las leyendas se cuenta que tiene la capacidad de despertar los deseos más oscuros de una persona y de hacerla cometer actos malvados.

**Mikoto **(4)Si no me equivoco, ese es el nombre de la mamá de Sasuke, pero tengo una razón para usarlo, más adelante lo sabrán, no tiene nada que ver con Uchiha Mikoto.

**N/A: **Nada que decir, salvo que espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews por favor.

Críticas constructivas bien recibidas.


	3. Lo que conlleva ser mujer

**N/A: **Perdon por la tardanza, se me hacia muy dificil terminar este capitulo, ademas de otras ciertas cosas. Pero no vine a hablar de mi vida, asi que sera mejor que continue.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertencen.

* * *

**Ōhiru Menomuchi no kami**

****

****

**3. Lo que conlleva ser mujer.**

Los tres ninjas que faltaban, por fin habían llegado a la oficina de la Hokage, y milagrosamente, Kakashi se había aparecido a tiempo; era más que obvio que ya había recibido amenazas por parte de Tsunade. Los cuatro la miraron impacientes esperando las indicaciones de la misión.

-Ahora que todos están reunidos, quiero decirles que vigilaran esta noche por si a alguna de esas criaturas se les ocurre aparecer nuevamente. Si eso llega a ocurrir, quiero que traten de sacarles informacion, entendido.

Los cuatro ninjas esperaron a que continuara, por la expresión grave en el rostro de la Hokage, podían deducir que aun tenia algo más por decir. En cambio Tsunade, saco un sobre de uno de los cajones de su escrito y lo abrió para después, leer el contenido de la carta en voz alta. Después de terminar de leerla, poso sus ojos sobre las personas frente a ella y hablo con una voz grave.

-La noche anterior, Uchiha se enfrento contra una de esas criaturas, la cual, dejo esta carta antes de desaparecer. Por lo que he leído, concluyo que esto es un asunto entre familia. Sin embargo, por los seres que han estado apareciendo los últimos dos días, me dan a entender que nos involucraremos sin remedio. Por lo tanto quiero que se preparen para lo que pueda venir, pueden retirase.

Los cuatro asintieron y en un 'poof' desaparecieron al recibir la orden de la mujer mayor.

**

* * *

**

Naruto estaba caminando con rumbo a su restaurante favorito (sobra decir cual es). Mientras lo hacia, en su cabeza meditaba las posibilidades de lo que estuviese pasando en la aldea. La idea de toparse con dichas criaturas, no le caía en gracia, un gran escalofrió le recorría de la cabeza a los pies; por alguna razón, presentía que algo muy malo estaba a punto de pasar.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió de repente, recordó la carta de la que había hablado la Hokage a ella y a sus compañeros, mientras Tsunade leía la carta en voz alta para que ellos la escucharan, Naruto había sentido una sensación extraña de deja vu, al escuchar el nombre de Mikoto, tenia la sensación de haberlo escuchado antes, sin embargo no lograba ubicarlo.

Continuo con su labor, hasta que al doblar en una esquina, por andar perdida en sus divagaciones, chocó contra el pecho de un hombre. Naruto se sintió avergonzada por los brazos fuertes sosteniéndola, aunque por fuera ahora era mujer, toda su vida creció creyendo ser hombre, no podía cambiar su lógica de la noche a la mañana.

-Lo siento mucho.- respondió apenada sin levantar la mirada.

-No se preocupe, no hay ningún problema.- dijo un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos miel.- Solo tenga cuidado, señorita…?- pregunto en la espera de su nombre.

-Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki.- respondió. Pero porque le estaba dando su nombre al extraño, no lo sabia, solo que en el momento en que chocó con él, sintió algo que no podía describir. Sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer al levantar la mirada y ver al hombre que aun la sostenía con insistencia entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento.- dijo el joven mirándola apenado por su acción y soltándola en ese instante.- Mi nombre es Mizushima Ryu.

-Mucho gusto Ryu.- respondió Naruto.

-¿Qué tanto haces, dobe?- dijo una voz cerca de ellos.

Naruto se volvió al reconocer la voz del Uchiha, le había molestado sobre manera que la llamara así frente a un desconocido, pero su enfado desapareció al ver la mirada del moreno. Tenía el ceño fruncido como de costumbre, sin embargo la mirada que le dirigía al joven adulto que estaba a un costado de ella, era casi indescriptible, parecía de odio, como si el castaño le hubiese hecho algo verdaderamente malo.

-No debería de sorprenderme, desde que regreso, siempre tiene el ceño fruncido.-pensó Naruto.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto el Uchiha acercándose a los dos jóvenes sin apartar la vista del hombre. Se dirigía en busca de un sitio donde pudiese desayunar, cuando vio como Naruto se estrelló contra una persona. Le hirvió la sangre al ver como el sujeto la seguía sosteniendo por la cintura a pesar de que la rubia había recuperado el equilibrio.

-Soy Mizushima Ryu, mucho gusto.- dijo extendiéndole la mano. Pero le causo una gran incomodidad ver que el moreno no correspondía el saludo. Su mano volvió a su costado sintiéndose apenado por la situación.

-Discúlpalo, es que es muy poco sociable.- dijo Naruto avergonzada por la actitud de Sasuke.

-No importa Naru.- respondió el joven castaño con una sonrisa.

Sasuke no paso desapercibido este gesto por parte del hombre, ¡apenas se conocían y él tipejo ya se daba la libertad de llamarla cariñosamente! Como si se conociesen desde años. Aparto su mirada del hombre por el bien de su tranquilidad, y la poso en Naruto, al verla se sorprendió al mirar que ella estaba ¡sonrojada! ¡Solo porque el tipo le sonrió! ¡Pero si ÉL tenía una mejor sonrisa! ¡Prácticamente toda la población femenina en Konoha moría porque él les dedicara una sonrisa!

Detuvo sus pensamientos al ver a donde lo estaban conduciendo estos, ¿Por qué tendría el que estar pensando esas cosas? Desde que descubrió que Naruto era mujer, que fue hace solo dos días, la rubia invadía su cabeza a cada momento. Le costaba deshacerse de la imagen que llegaba a él, y era aun peor, porque a donde quiera que mirara, algo se la recordaba. Pero es que no es para menos, es muy hermosa sus pensamientos lo sorprendieron, ¿en que demonios estoy pensando? Por su propia salud mental decidió dejar de vagar en su mente.

-No eres de Konoha, ¿cierto?- dijo Naruto, sacando al moreno de sus pensamiento para poner atención de cualquier informacion que pudiese dar el tal Ryu.

-No, he venido aquí, para ver a una persona que no he visto en mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, espero que disfrutes de tu estadía en la aldea.- respondió calidamente Naruto al hombre que acababa de conocer.

-Muchas gracias. Si todas las personas son como tú; estoy seguro que volver en mi próxima visita.- respondió ignorando por completo la sensación incomoda que le provocaba la penetrante mirada del Uchiha.-Espero que nos volvamos a ver.- dicho esto se marcho dejando solos a Naruto y Sasuke.

La rubia se volvió después de despedirse de Ryu para seguir con su camino a Ichiraku Ramen, ignorando por completo que Sasuke estaba con ella, el castaño le había dado un gran impacto, le infundía confianza, algo realmente extraño viniendo de un extraño.

-No deberías andar proporcionando tus datos a un desconocido ¿No te lo han dicho?- dijo el moreno en un tono molesto haciendo que Naruto detuviera su andar al notar la molestia absoluta en su voz.

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es problema tuyo teme.- respondió indiferente sin volverse.

Sasuke la miro irritado, y sin saber que decir (porque se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón) la miro marcharse. Estaba teniendo un conflicto interno, por alguna razón le dolía la indiferencia de la rubia y además estaba el hecho de que ella pareció quedar deslumbrada ante aquel desconocido, eso lo hizo sentir muy colérico, no sabia como fue capaz de no lanzarse contra el tipo y partirle la cara por estar sosteniendo a la dobe. Ya estaba hastiado de que la tonta rubia le estuviese invadiendo el pensamiento. Con un suspiro de cansancio se retiro de aquel sitio.

* * *

Sakura caminaba al hospital, y lo hacia sin siquiera ver el camino, no era necesario, lo conocía como a la palma de su mano; además tenia asuntos en que pensar. Realmente había sido una sorpresa muy grande el descubrir que Naruto era mujer, aunque claramente no lo demostró, por no hacerla sentir más incomoda de lo que ya debía estar.

A nadie pareció importarle el asunto, las reacciones fueron muy variadas, sin embargo ninguna negativa. Sin embargo, eso no queria decir que a ella le agradase la idea, era el simple hecho de que temía decir algo equivocado.

Naruto era su mejor amigo… amiga, no queria lastimarla. Estaba entrando en un conflicto, no tenia de cómo debía tratarla ahora, ¿Debería tratarla como mujer o como hombre? Definitivamente este asunto le estaba importando más a ella de lo que parecía estarle afectando a Naruto, ya que el hecho de que estuviera usando un vestido sin que pareciera darse cuenta de ello la delataba. Eso era en lo que estaba pensando, hasta que choco contra el pecho de alguien.

-Lo siento, oh.- dijo apartándose apenada por su falta de atención en el camino.

Para sorpresa de ella la persona frente a ella era Sasuke, quien tenia el ceño fruncido, típico de él. La diferencia ahora, era que parecía realmente molesto por algo, lo cual era extraño, normalmente el no se molestaba como se veía ahora.

-¿Te ocurre algo malo, Sasuke?

Sasuke no respondió a su pregunta, lo cual era lo que ella esperaba, solo pregunto por decir algo.

El moreno se aparto de su camino y siguió caminando como si desconociera a Sakura, ahora estaba realmente convencida de que algo muy malo le había pasado para disgustarlo así. Ni siquiera respondió con su típica respuesta 'Hn'.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, Sakura de dispuso a continuar con su camino, definitivamente, ella era quien le estaba dando más importancia al asunto que Naruto. Pero quien podría culparla, después de todo, Naruto no solia hablar mucho de sus sentimientos, eso le molestaba a ella sobre manera; porque queria saber lo que sentia ahora que descubría la verdad de su genero, y como buena amiga que es, quiere ayudarle para que pueda volver a seguir con su vida como si nunca hubiese habido un cambio.

Ciertamente Naruto no demostraba darle importancia, pero Sakura sabia que en cuanto Naruto enfrentara lo que conlleva ser mujer, definitivamente seria donde comenzara con el escándalo, por eso Sakura queria encontrar una manera de hablar con ella, porque por lo que parecía, Tsunade había olvidado ese detalle, porque según le dijo Shizune, después del descubrimiento, explicaciones de ello y algunas rabietas de Naruto por el asunto; ellas habían ido directamente a hacer las compras para todas las cosas que ahora necesitaría la nueva mujer, y Shizune no vio oportunidad para decirle, ni en ningún otro momento.

Un suspiro de cansancio se escapo de sus labios, era tremendamente difícil pensar en ello, pero tratándose de su mejor amigo… er, amiga no podía ignorarlo. Levanto su vista y se encontró precisamente con quien le estaba causando un dolor de cabeza.

Parecía molesta, venia murmurando palabras imperceptibles, tan concentrada en ello que no escucho cuando Sakura la llamo.

-¡Naruto!- volvió a llamar la pelirosa acercándose a ella y deteniéndola con una mano posándose en uno de sus hombros para que la rubia pudiese por fin prestarle atención.

-Estas muy distraída- le recrimino la pelirosa.

-Lo siento, es que estaba pensando.- respondió aun distraída la rubia.

Sakura la miro extrañada, no es que Naruto no se distrajera fácilmente, la expresión en su cara le dijo que lo que pensaba la molestaba, y bueno, ella que es su amiga tiene que averiguar que es lo que le molesta para así ayudarla.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- cuestionó. Sakura estaba bien consiente de que llegaría tarde al hospital, pero no podía abandonar a amiga en apuros.

-Lo que pasa es que hace unos momentos me encontré con Sasuke, y estaba muy molesto.- esto último lo dijo con molestia por la actitud del Uchiha.

-Bueno ¿Cuándo no lo esta?- dijo con ironía.

-Lo que pasa es que si tú lo hubieras visto, también estarías molesta. Me trato como si fuera un niñ… niña pequeña.-termino y se cruzo de brazos.

Por la frase que corrigió, Sakura noto que a… ella, aunque no lo mostrara, le estaba costando verse a si misma como mujer. Pensó que en este preciso momento no seria una buena idea hablar con ella respecto a ciertas cosas que toda mujer debe saber.

-Sabes como es. No le des importancia. ¿A dónde te diriges?- pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema.

Un suspiro de cansancio se escapo de sus labios, era tremendamente difícil pensar en ello, pero tratándose de su mejor amigo… er, amiga no podía ignorarlo. Levanto su vista y se encontró precisamente con quien le estaba causando un dolor de cabeza.

Parecía molesta, venia murmurando palabras imperceptibles, tan concentrada en ello que no escucho cuando Sakura la llamo.

-¡Naruto!- volvió a llamar la pelirosa acercándose a ella y deteniéndola con una mano posándose en uno de sus hombros para que la rubia pudiese por fin prestarle atención.

-Estas muy distraída- le recrimino la pelirosa.

-Lo siento, es que estaba pensando.- respondió aun distraída la rubia.

Sakura la miro extrañada, no es que Naruto no se distrajera fácilmente, la expresión en su cara le dijo que lo que pensaba la molestaba, y bueno, ella que es su amiga tiene que averiguar que es lo que le molesta para así ayudarla.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- cuestionó. Sakura estaba bien consiente de que llegaría tarde al hospital, pero no podía abandonar a amiga en apuros.

-Lo que pasa es que hace unos momentos me encontré con Sasuke, y estaba muy molesto.- esto último lo dijo con molestia por la actitud del Uchiha.

-Bueno ¿Cuándo no lo esta?- dijo con ironía.

-Lo que pasa es que si tú lo hubieras visto, también estarías molesta. Me trato como si fuera un niñ… niña pequeña.-termino y se cruzo de brazos.

Por la frase que corrigió, Sakura noto que a… ella, aunque no lo mostrara, le estaba costando verse a si misma como mujer. Pensó que en este preciso momento no seria una buena idea hablar con ella respecto a ciertas cosas que toda mujer debe saber.

-Sabes como es. No le des importancia. ¿A dónde te diriges?- pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Tenia planead ir a entrenar a los campos de entrenamiento. Me servirá más ahora para deshacerme de esta molestia que siento.- respondió un poco más tranquila.

-Pues buena suerte con eso.- dijo para así poder terminar con la conversación e ir corriendo al hospital.

* * *

Habían transcurrido cuatro horas, había tratado de concentrarse en su entrenamiento pero le esta resultando difícil. Y es que por más que queria olvidarse del comentario que le hizo Sasuke, no podía. No debería de sorprenderle, él siempre lo había considerado un inmaduro, no porque fuera mujer ahora, iba a dejar de hacerlo.

Pero a pesar de decirse eso una y otra vez, no podía conseguir que el enfado se fuera, y lo peor era que ahora se sentia frustrada. Sentia unas tremendas ganas de tenerlo en frente y tomarlo por el cuello y estrangularlo hasta que la cara se le pusiera morada por la falta de aire. Se sorprendió a si misma pensando así, decidió pensar en otra cosa, pero le era muy difícil.

-Hola Naruto.- saludo Kiba muy amistoso. El y Akamaru había decidido dar un paseo por los campos, y tras escuchar el sonido de alguien entrenando, decidieron echar un vistazo.

Al instante, Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse aun peor, de alguna manera Kiba la había puesto de mal humor, pero no estaba dispuesta a que el lo notara, no queria decir o hacer algo que hiriera a Kiba o Akamaru, después de todo, él solo había saludado. Así que se limito a asentir con una sonrisa forzada, sin embargo, Kiba logro percibir su incomodidad y al instante comprendió.

-Eh… tengo algo que hacer, será mejor que me apresure.- dijo disculpándose de marcharse tan pronto y salio corriendo de allí sin decir más.

En cambio, Naruto no tomo en cuenta el comportamiento del chico, y decidió tratar de seguir en lo suyo, era mejor que no le molestaran.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando se detuvo abruptamente por un constante dolor en su espalda baja. Se sostuvo el vientre intentando contener el dolor, pero este no se iba.

-Maldición- se quejo sintiendo que el dolor aumentaba más. Así que con el pesar de no poder continuar con su entrenamiento, decidió marcharse e ir con la Hokage a su oficina. Nunca había tenido dolor alguno que no fuese ocasionado por una herida, así que le era incomprensible que algo le doliera, debe ser algo de mujeres, pensó, sin siquiera tener idea de cuan acertada estaba esa idea.

******

* * *

**

La conversación no había sido para nada agradable, las explicaciones de los ciclos, que esto ocurriría cada mes, no era precisamente algo que hubiese querido escuchar. Ahora entendía por qué Kiba salio corriendo, debido a su gran olfato, pudo saberlo incluso antes que ella, él supo alejarse antes de que decir algo que pudiese molestarla.

Y también entendía el por qué de sus inmensas ganas de matar a Sasuke, a una mujer no se le debe ofender, insultar o molestar cuando tiene SPM, el que apreciaba su vida debía tener en cuenta eso.

Naruto dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio, ya sabía que no la iba a tener fácil, pensó. Ahora tendría que esconderse cada vez que esto ocurriera, porque sino, seguramente el número en la población de la aldea disminuirá considerablemente. No era su propio humor el que ponía en peligro la vida de las personas en Konoha, sino también el del demonio en su interior.

Tsunade le explico que probablemente de ahí vinieron sus ganas por matar a quien se le pusiera en frente.

-Ahora, si no tienes más preguntas, puedes retirarte- dijo la Hokage de mala gana, tenia mucho papeleo por hacer y si la rubia hiperactiva seguía allí, jamás terminaría con ellos. Aunque no quisiera hacerlos, tenía que hacerlo, sino después seria peor.

Un poco molesta, Naruto salio de la oficina. Su estomago rugió demandando por comida, recordó lo que le dijo Tsunade, no debía comer cierto tipo de alimentos, y le dio una larga lista. Se molesto por eso, lo único bueno de todo, era que le había dado una receta médica para comprar algunos medicamentos que le ayudaría con las molestias en su vientre.

Y sin más que hacer, salio de la torre Hokage y se dirigió hacia la farmacia, definitivamente la iba a pasar muy mal como mujer.

******

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Este capítulo es más corto que los demás, pero lo importante es que lo haya terminado. Lo considero más como relleno.

debo decir que las actualizaciones para esta historia no seran rapidas, asi que pido un poco de paciencia, realmente es un reto para mi escribir un fic de Naruto.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Gracias por leer.


	4. El enemigo

**N/A:** Después de mucho tiempo por fin actualizo está historia. La inspiración no andaba muy bien, hasta ahora. Me obligue a terminar el capítulo, y de hecho no se si quedo bien. Sin embargo lo hice porque no estoy segura hasta cuando podré actualizarla, ya que decidí hacerlo hasta que termine con el fic de _Thrud_, al cual a lo mucho le faltan seis capítulos. Pero también existe duda de que continué rápido con ese; ya que más bien todo depende de la inspiración. Además me he dado cuenta de que lo que he estado escribiendo con el capitulo siguiente de _Thrud,_ me esta saliendo muy diferente a lo que suelo escribir, tal vez se deba a lo que he estado pasando. Escribir ha sido mi única forma de desahogo por lo que he estado pasando. Solo a algunos avise lo que me ocurría, así que por eso lo voy a informar. Me es desconcertante pensar en el tiempo que ha pasado, puesto que el tiempo avanza muy lento para mí, sin embargo me parece como si hubiese ocurrido hace seis meses cuando en realidad solo ha pasado un mes y medio. Murieron dos niñas muy importante para mí, una más que la otra, yo me hice cargo de ella desde que nació, la alimentaba, la cambiaba, la bañaba y la dormia. Es muy duro saber que ya no están, sobre todo al recordar las últimas horas que comparti con ellas, las había visto dos horas antes de saber que habían muerto. Fue un impacto para toda mi familia, ya que ella más que la otra niña se daba a querer más fácilmente con cualquiera que le conociera. El año pasado no comenzó bien en mi familia, estuvo a punto de morir mi abuela, tenia un primo que también parecía estar a punto de morir por la misma epoca, la única felicidad que tuvimos que nació el hijo de mi hermano, pero no duro mucho, el niño nació con un problema, el cual gracias a dios se ha solucionado. Después murió la abuela de las misma niñas, y justo unos días antes de navidad mueren las niñas, y tampoco hasta ahora se a solucionado nada, mi abuela entro en un coma, pero afortunadamente ya salio. Se que los estoy seguramente aburriendo con mi vida, pero tenia que escribirlo para desahogarme, aunque no lo lean es bueno ponerlo, ya que no he podido llorar correctamente la muerte de ellas, porque cuando siento que va a ocurrir, recuerdo el momento en que tuve que explicarles que su abuela había muerto. Bueno, ahora que me he desahogado, los dejo con el fic, finalemente eso es a lo que vine.

* * *

**4. El enemigo.**

Seguía insistiendo. Ser mujer era bastante difícil, para su dicha, su ciclo menstrual ya había terminado, y la idea de tener que pasar por ello cada mes le erizaba los vellos de todo el cuerpo.

Aun podía escuchar las palabras de la Hokage en la explicación más extensa de lo que era la menstruación. _La menstruación son las lágrimas de sangre ante la tristeza del vientre en no haber acunado una nueva vida _(1), el tan solo pensar cual era su función, la hizo estremecerse. Definitivamente descarto la posibilidad de tener hijos. Cualquier mujer que tuviera la valentía de engendrar hijos y pasar por el proceso doloroso del parto, merecía sus respetos. Ahora tenía un concepto completamente diferente de las mujeres.

Volvía de una pequeña misión, habían reportado haber visto en los límites de la aldea unos cuantos demonios menores, pero para cuando su equipo llego a la zona, los demonios se habían ido dejando tras de si, un desastre.

En esos momentos se encontraba en Ichiraku Ramen. Había pasado todo un mes desde el descubrimiento de su ser como mujer. Desde entonces, descubrió muchas cosas intrigantes. Las mujeres son criaturas realmente difíciles de comprender, lo había comprobado hacia tres días. Se había encontrado después de terminar temprano con su entrenamiento matutino con Ino, la otra rubia se dirigía de compras, y al encontrarse con ella decidió tener un día de chicas sin prestar atención a cualquier objeción que ella pudiera tener.

Y qué decir cuando la cuestionó al verla comprar casi un guarda ropa entero. Naruto le había dicho que no era necesario comprar tanta ropa, porque en su casa ya debía tener la suficiente como para que le durara todo el año. Ino le miro ofendida y después de eso no volvió a cuestionarle más. Además de eso, también la obligo a comprarse algo de ropa.

Después de el gran martirio que resulto ser ese nefasto día, se encontraba caminando a su departamento con dos pares de bolsas en ambas manos. Dudaba seriamente llegar a ponerse esas prendas, sobre todo "aquello". Tan solo pensarlo, le llenaba un sentimiento vergonzoso, fue muy embarazoso tener todas las miradas de las mujeres en aquella tienda posarse sobre ella. La miraban como bicho raro, sobre todo por el escándalo que estaba armando al ver a Ino sosteniendo un conjunto de lencería _sexy _de color negro. La demas ropa era media-mente aceptable, las prendas eran coquetas pero discretas, para que atrajera la mirada de toda la población masculina pero sin caer en lo vulgar, perfecto para que no pareciera que estaba desesperada por la atención de los hombres, al menos esas habían sido las palabras que salieron de la boca de Ino.

Como si ella quisiera llamar la atención de los hombres. Parece ser que la rubia platinada se olvido de que ella había vivido toda su vida como varón, y al convertirse repentinamente en mujer, había causado que en su mente se armara toda una revolución. No había noche en que no se preguntara lo que pasaría con su vida, ciertamente había dejado atrás su amor platónico por Sakura, pero le inquietaba pensar, que como ahora era mujer, debía, si queria formar una familia, casarse con un hombre. Lo que ella había sido una vez. Aunque no hubiese sido su verdadero sexo, eso aun le incomodaba, y el pensar en ella saliendo con un hombre, la hacia sentirse _gay_.

Porque sin importar el cambio y el como la vieran los demas, se seguía sintiendo como hombre. Sakura en una ocasión llego a decirle que parecía marimacho, hasta ella pareció olvidar que hasta hace dos meses era varón, aunque en realidad nunca lo haya sido. Tal vez porque ante todos, fingía no impórtale el cambio, que no era la gran cosa aunque de verdad lo fuera.

Estaba tan pérdida en sus divagaciones que no escucho el insistente llamado de una voz que se escuchaba desde su derecha. Parpadeo confundida al voltear su rostro para encontrarse con el joven de cabellos castaños que conoció hace casi un mes.

-¿Uhm? Ryu, cierto.- recordó al mirarle con atención y recordar quien era él.

-Si, veo que no te has olvidado de mí.- sonrió complacido sin ser arrogante.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Hasta ahora te ha gustado Konoha?- pregunto. Agradeció internamente que la haya sacado de su enredosa mente.

-Si. Es un lugar muy agradable.

-Dijiste que viniste a la aldea para ver a una persona. ¿Cómo esta?- en realidad no tenia idea de que decir, cualquier cosa era mejor que perderse en sus divagaciones.

-Esta muy bien. Dime, ¿El ramen de aquí es muy bueno?- pregunto.

-¡Qué dices! ¡Pero por supuesto que si! ¡Eso ni lo dudes! Yo vengo aquí todos los días, siempre y cuando no este en una misión.

-Entonces quiero uno de pollo.- pidió a Teuchi.

-Enseguida.- respondió este desde su posición frente a la olla donde esperaba a que los fideos estuvieran listos.

-Hablando de misión. He escuchado que los ninjas han estado patrullando todas las noches debido a ciertas apariciones de criaturas extrañas. ¿Eso es verdad?- pregunto el castaño, la curiosidad se filtraba en el tono de su voz.

-Si. No es un secreto que esto viene ocurriendo desde hace un mes. Tsunade-baachan tuvo que informar a toda la aldea y declaro toque de queda para los civiles y cualquier ninja que no este en su turno para vigilar.- explicó.

-¿Tienen alguna idea de que este pasando para que aparezcan ese tipo de seres?- volvió a cuestionarla con el mismo interés anterior.

-No. Solo sabemos que buscan a una persona. Lamentablemente no hemos podido encontrarla. Y parece que tampoco ellos, las apariciones han disminuido considerablemente desde hace dos semanas.

-Entonces, probablemente esa persona no este en la aldea.- dedujo Ryu, mientras recibía su tazón de humeante ramen.

-Probablemente así sea. Pero no podemos darlo por hecho, Tsunade-baachan quiere que estemos atentos, aunque no este en Konoha, podría perjudicarnos ya que se trata de demonios y espíritus malignos.- dijo ella sorbiendo los fideos de su tercer tazón.

-Entonces, ¿seguirán buscando?

-Si.- respondió cuando termino de masticar.

-¿Tienen alguna pista de cuál sea su aspecto?- preguntó comiendo otro bocado.

-No, lo único que sabemos, es que su nombre es Ammy. Obviamente eso no ayuda mucho, ya investigamos en los registros de la aldea y no hay ni hubo una persona con ese nombre. Y no podemos descartarlo, podría ser que se haya cambiado el nombre.

Ambos continuaron comiendo en silencio por unos minutos, el único sonido que se escuchaba entre ellos era el sorber de los fideos. Por el rabillo del ojos Ryu la observaba, parecía estar concentrado en lo que sea que estuviese pensando, porque no se dio cuenta que Naruto había dejado de comer, para mirarlo interrogante.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- preguntó ella.

Ryu parpadeo, se había olvidado de que estaba mirándola, y simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada, solo pensaba.- respondió.

* * *

Decir que Uchiha Sasuke estaba molesto era una infame mentira, lo que él estaba era furioso, tanto que los transeúntes se apegaban a los muros de las casas y negocios que se encontraban a los lado. Sasuke desprendía un aura asesina que haría que los demonios que han estado apareciendo se sintieran avergonzados de que un humano fuera capaz de emitir tal energía negativa.

No veía razón para que su usual humor imperturbable se alterara, su pose desinteresada y tranquila fue reemplazada por una tensa y llena de ira. Su mente no dejaba de proyectar las imagines que presencio hace unos momentos.

_Caminaba de regreso a su apartamento, él se había quedado junto a Kakashi para dar su informe a la Hokage, en cambio Sakura, Naruto y Sai, se habían ido alegando que tenian otras cosas que hacer. La excusa de Naruto no era valida, sin embargo se las arreglo para escabullirse, seguramente para ir a comer ramen. _

_Fue cuando decidió tomar el camino al puesto de ramen para comprobar si la escandalosa rubia estaba allí. Tal vez podría retarla para tener un combate con ella. Disfrutaba mucho de hacerla rabiar durante esos pequeños encuentros, aunque casi siempre terminaran en empate._

_Vio a la distancia el local, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se detuvo de improviso al ver que la rubia estaba acompañada. Se escondió en un lugar donde no fuera visible y disfrazó su chakra para que Naruto no descubriera que estaba escuchando._

_-¿Ocurre algo malo?- preguntó ella._

_El tono de voz que ella uso era preocupado._

_-No es nada, solo pensaba.- respondió._

_-No temas decírmelo, después de todo somos amigos, y los amigos están para ayudar.- su voz era alegre y convincente, parecía olvidar que solo había hablado con él una sola vez. ¿O habrán sido más?_

_-Gracias, pero no tienes porque preocuparte.- dijo con amabilidad._

_-De acuerdo, entonces dímelo cuando quieras.- la voz de Naruto estaba llena de comprensión._

_Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar un bufido de irritación, afortunadamente ninguno le escucho. No entendía por qué Naruto se tomaba tanta confianza con ese tipo. Tenia la sospecha de que él tenía algo que ver con lo que ha estado ocurriendo, las criaturas comenzaron a aparecer desde que llego a la aldea, y también tenía la corazonada de que tenía planeado algo en contra de Naruto. Y no es que se estuviese volviendo un paranoico, habían sido pocas las ocasiones que había estado acompañando de Naruto y podía distinguir la figura del tal Ryu entre las personas, sus ojos observaban con mucha insistencia a la rubia, pero después de unos pocos segundos se marchaba._

_Lo cual hacia a Sasuke desconfiar aun más del sujeto. Y no podía decirle a la rubia debido a que probablemente le acusaría de paranoico – ¡diablos! ¡Que no es un paranoico! – lo cual dejaría al descubierto que se preocupaba por ella. Bah, que importa, después de todo es su amiga – mejor amiga – corrigió su mente, y tenía derecho a preocuparse por ella, ¿No es lo que hace ella por él? Pero él es un Uchiha y no tiene porque hacer lo mismo que ella._

Después de dejar de pelear consigo mismo por su contradicción, se marcho antes de que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia y se dirigió a los campos de entrenamiento para desquitar su ira naciente. Desde que Naruto cambió, cada vez que la veía tendía a espaciar aunque no estuviese pensando en nada, solo observaba el más mínimo movimiento que ella hacia, y después de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, apartaba sus ojos de ella sintiendo sus mejillas arder por ello. Kakashi lo había atrapado en una ocasión, y lo único que hizo el Jounin fue reír y decirle en lo que pareció un tono de padre orgulloso: "Parece ser que al fin estás creciendo Sasuke" y se marcho dándole una palmada en su hombro, como un gesto de apoyo entre padre e hijo.

Kakashi podía pensar lo que quisiera, pero Sasuke NO está _ni_ estará interesado en la dobe de Naruto. Basta con tan solo conocerla y mirarla, es la mujer más irritante que haya conocido, esa insana obsesión que tiene por el ramen, sus constantes gritos de que se convertirá en Hokage, su brillante cabello dorado, sus hermosos ojos azul… Espera, que acaba de pensar, él no ha pensado eso ¿o si?... Si, lo pensó. Y se encontró pensando en su esbelta y elegante figura, lo bien que había lucido en aquel sencillo vestido blanco que contrataba con su tono de piel.

Se maldijo internamente, estaba comenzando a volverse loco, o es que en realidad creía que Naruto era linda. Tragó saliva fuertemente, ahora no podría sacársela de la cabeza.

* * *

Un prominente dolor de cabeza era lo que tenía Tsunade, masajeaba sus sienes por lo menos durante treinta segundos cada minuto. Y es que a quién no le dolería la cabeza después de recibir un informe como el que tenía sobre su escritorio frente a ella. El informe detallaba cómo había sido avistado un ser espectral que se posesionaba de sus victimas y desde el interior destruía sus cuerpos y los dejaba casi irreconocibles (2).

Los ANBU, quienes habían sido los que encontraron alrededor de diez cadáveres y fueron testigos de algunos ataques más, lograron deshacerse de la criatura que estaba causando que una ola de pánico se desatara en la zona donde había ocurrido el incidente.

Pero no solo era ese el informe que le había entregado el escuadrón ANBU, ese equipo había estado en una misión fuera poco después de haberse iniciado los incidentes, y al parecer, Konoha era la única aldea afectada por los monstruos y demonios que la acechaban. Lo que indicaba claramente que la persona a quien buscaban está en la aldea, por lo que sus esperanzas de que se marcharan al no encontrar lo que buscaran, se habían esfumado.

* * *

Para cuando hubo terminado con su entrenamiento ya era de noche, por lo que se dirigió a su apartamento. Aun no llegaba a la zona poblada de la aldea cuando sintió una conocida presencia hostil. Al instante comenzó a materializarse una pequeña figura frente a él, lo reconoció como la criatura que había estado manipulando a aquel civil.

El amanojuku sonrió complacido mostrando sus pequeños y afilados dientes, luego hablo en un tono malicioso.

-En nombre de mi señor, entrégame a Kusanagi.- dijo extendiendo uno de sus delgados brazos.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja. El pequeño demonio de verdad creía que el le entregaría su espada voluntariamente, para ser un demonio es demasiado ingenuo, pensó Sasuke. En cambio su respuesta vino en el momento en que desenfundaba su chokuto y la sostenía en posición de ataque con la punta en dirección del monstruo.

-Si la quieres ven por ella.- dicho esto, Sasuke se lanzo contra el pequeño demonio preparando un Chidori Nagashi, sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de impactar su ataque en el demonio, esté desapareció.

Alerta, se preparo para un posible contraataque del ser con el que se enfrentaba. Inmediatamente se dio vuelta al escuchar una carcajada burlona del pequeño demonio. Sasuke gruñó, activó su Sharingan dispuesto a seguir combatiendo.

-¿Por qué tu señor quiere mi espada?- pretendía obtener informacion, para así saber a lo que se tenían que enfrentar.

El amanojuku sonrió de lado, y respondió.

-Kusanagi es parte de los tres tesoros de la diosa del sol. Es necesario reunir los tres para que la diosa Amaterasu despierte.- respondió casi con indiferencia.

Ciertamente, Sasuke no esperó que el demonio le respondiera, sin embargo le sorprendió saber que el asunto estaba más allá de lo que imaginaba, _¿la diosa Amaterasu? _El problema era más grande de lo que pensó.

-¿Quién es tu señor?- entrecerró sus ojos en sospecha.

-El nombre de mi señor en _Tsukuyomi no Mikoto_, él es el dios de la luna.

-¿Por qué busca a Amaterasu?- preguntó Sasuke cautelosamente.

-Mi señor nos ha prometido un mundo lleno de tinieblas, donde no tengamos que escondernos más a causa del sol. Muy pocos de nosotros somos capaces de salir a la luz, pero aun así, eso nos debilita.

Ahora Sasuke armó el rompecabezas, Tsukuyomi queria los tesoros para destruirlos y que Amaterasu no pudiese despertar, considerando lo que dijo el diablillo, es lo más probable.

-Ahora entrégamela.- volvió a pedir el amanojuku.

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia.

-Jamás dije que te la daría.- nuevamente se preparo para atacar al diablillo.

Pero antes de que pudiera movilizarse, escuchó una nueva voz, era autoritaria pero al mismo tiempo tranquila.

-Ya basta, Kawanu. Deja de jugar con los humanos.- se había presentado un hombre de cabello negro corto, con unos ojos azul turquesa claro, que irradiaban una frialdad inquietante.

El nombrado le miro con temor y se dirigió a él nerviosamente.

-Lo siento. Solo estaba cumpliendo con la orden de mi señor.

-Sabes que no hay prisa. Aun falta mucho para que llegue el momento.- su postura y voz jamás se alteraron, mantenía la serenidad con la que hablaba. –Vamonos.

El diablillo asintió, y junto con el otro desconocido desaparecieron.

Sasuke por fin pudo tranquilizarse, en el momento en que sintió el chakra del otro individuo, sintió una gran opresión en su pecho, como si le faltara el aire. En un principio pensó que ese sujeto era el tal Tsukuyomi, pero por lo que dijo el amanojuku, al parecer no era así. Si así era de perturbadora la presencia de ese hombre, cómo sería la de un dios.

Enfundando su espada, se dirigió hacia la aldea para hablar con la Hokage, y no le importaba si está ya estuviese dormida. El asunto era demasiado delicado como para dejarlo para otro día.

* * *

(1) En esta frase me inspire en mi clase de literatura. No se ha quien le pertenezca, ni si esta bien escrita, pero me gusto mucho cuando mi profesora la recitó.

(2) Lo acabo de inventar, no sé si en la mitología japonesa exista alguna criatura así, pero decidí hacer más seres que tuvieran habilidades más… grotescas, ya que de todas las criaturas que investigue, sólo unas pocas se ajustaban a lo que yo queria.

**N/A: **Está nota no será tan larga como la anterior. Solo les pido paciencia para actualizar, la inspiración está volviendo a mi lentamente.

Para quienes leen las traducciones, estoy pensando en actualizarlas en la siguiente semana, no sé que día pero pienso hacerlo. Es más fácil traducir que escribir de tus propias ideas.

Espero sus reviews, muchas gracias.


End file.
